Water and Light
by Ari And Al
Summary: When greedy gods discover and siphon off the powerful energies of the various DBZ realities, they gain more than they bargained for. As his world is drained dry, M Trunks is flung into the Ginyu Girls setting: AKA Sailor Moon. Ari and I's first foray into Fanfic writing. Possible shipping, who knows? We own not'ing!


**Prologue**

The day began as any other for Kibito, awakening from under his favored tree to a calmly lit world he had helped create. Mystic bones, if one could call them as such, gently popped when he stretched, a carry over from the Kai's adjusting their forms to better understand mortal races. A fruit above became breakfast, the stream below his drink, yet when he cupped ruddy hands into the cool water he became quite aware that something was not right. It had been right at one point, seeing wrinkles and darker skin, but that had been a few years ago. A startled gasp alerted the Supreme Kai on the tree's other side, both deities spinning around and coming face to face as divided minds once more.

"Kibito?"

"Supreme Kai?"

Elder and youthful, tall and short, the two looked down and up at themselves and each other, patting their own chests to confirm that they had indeed separated. Impossible? Perhaps not, Goku and Vegeta did become two again after entering Majinn Buu. "But how?" The taller Kai studied his hands once more. "I thought the fusion was permanent. We were two minds made one."

The Supreme Kai frowned, flexing and studying his own hands. "Perhaps there's been an awakening of sorts." He looked up to the sky. "I can feel the currents moving out of place. Or... in place. Something's happening across all the realities King Yemma organizes."

Kibito turned back for the stream, kneeling and placing a hand a breath from the near perfect current, drawing water up and away and shaping it into a sphere. He held it up by a single hand, brow furrowed to better concentrate the intended spell. The surface hardened, a ki layer forming, and within it he watched the stars shift and flicker. "There is something wrong indeed. I see destruction and creation all at once."

Supreme Kai moved alongside the crouching attendant. "Have the gods we've sealed away awakened?"

Kibito's head shook. "I cannot even sense them anymore. There is something-" He looked up, blinked several times, and lightly touched his temple.

"Kibito? What is-?" The remaining Supreme Kai shuddered, both hands on his forehead. He took a few breaths, blinked, and slowly stepped back. "What-?"

It was a rush, memories and emotions overwhelming the senses, both deities caught between laughing and screaming. Memories, their memories, yet not theirs at the same time. Saiyans reaching the fourth level, Beers awakening once again, Tarbles and Turles and Broly and each and every Trunks that ever existed. Only their great minds could handle the influx, the same feeling when the rings pulled their bodies into one Kibito Kai yet a hundred times over. Ki flared, wisdom squared, and both men suddenly realized what had happened.

"Did... that just..." The summoned scrying orb splattered all over the unphased Kibito.

The Supreme Kai looked back to the sky. "Yes. The different realities just collapsed into one. Our existence is being combined and shaken apart." He flinched, rubbing his head. "I am gaining memories of what has been, will be and should have and have not been."

Kibito blinked. "Vegeta had a brother?"

The Supreme Kai's arms crossed and he frowned. "It seems that way." He blinked. "That is a very ugly form for a Super Saiyan."

"I am concerned about this 'Broly'," Kibito grumbled. "Seeing the destruction wrought, his power easily dwarfs Majinn Buu of this reality."

"This now single reality," the Supreme Kai corrected. "The flow of spirits and magic have collapsed into themselves by their own weight. I can feel trillions upon trillions of spirits now flowing into this reality." A thunderous yell made him look up. "Huh? What was that?"

Kibito wrung out his soaked vest. "It seems King Yemma has just received the paperwork." Another yell, followed by a crash and the distant spec of a screaming ogre sailing into the distance. "He is not pleased."

Another explosion brought their focus back to the sky, this one heard in the mind and not by ears. As was the mystic water that the Kais drank from and viewed into other places and times, the sky began to flow about and bubble. Hundreds of realms opened, all bridging into places long forgotten and divided from the standard stories and gods. The Supreme Kai shuddered and choked. "Those are warp bridges!"

The rush reached a mind numbing din and whispered away. Both Kais shuddered, feeling the magic and ki flowing through the highest position they lorded from split apart. Silence, save for King Yemma yelling just what happened and where the paperwork all went. "Kibito," the Supreme Kai muttered, grabbing his attendant's focus from the stilling sky. "I want you to check the more dangerous planets."

Kibito blinked, nodded, and knelt to the half drained stream. It took effort this time to form an orb from its cool waters, the sight strained and twisted until he finally got the spell under control. "Most of the Z Fighters are missing." His brow furrowed. "Gohan, Piccolo, Yamcha and the elder Trunks."


End file.
